Stealth suit Mk II
De Stealth suit Mk II, gerefereerd door Dr. Klein als het "psychoanalytic cardiac-dampening sneaky stealth suit", is een uniek stuk medium armor in de Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Eigenschappen Het pak heeft een soortgelijk ontwerp als de Assassin Suit, maar is schoner en heeft een luminescerend wit borststuk met gelijkaardige witte strepen aan de achterkant, waarschijnlijk interne bedrading. Het pak zelf heeft een ingebouwd medisch systeem dat automatisch Med-X en stimpaks doseert, vergelijkbaar met de prototype medic power armor in Fallout 3. Een vrouwelijke boordcomputer vertelt het gebruik en de huidige niveaus van deze items, evenals waarschuwing voor dreigende gevechtssituaties, herinnert de drager van een actief Pip-Boy-licht, en maakt ook zo nu en dan afhandse opmerkingen. De computer is zeer vergelijkbaar met, en net zo spraakzaam als de persoonlijkheidsmodules die aan de Light Switches in The Sink worden gegeven. Bij vergiftiging door een Cazador zal het pak een stimpak indienen indien beschikbaar en het vergif genezen. Wanneer de gebruiker crippled raakt tijdens het dragen van het pak, zal het pak Med-X toedienen indien beschikbaar. Upgrades Het pak kan worden opgewaardeerd in de loop van vier stealth tests in de X-13 faciliteit. Bonussen van upgrades zijn cumulatief. * Firmware versie 1.1 - Voegt een bonus van +10 toe aan Sneak (stapelt met de +15 Sneak al op het pantser, waardoor het eigenlijk +25 is) * Firmware versie 1.2 - voegt een bonus van +1 Perception toe. * Firmware versie 1.3 - voegt een bonus van +1 Agility toe. * Firmware versie 1.4 - voegt een bonus van +20% toe aan de bewegingssnelheid bij sluipen. (deze upgrade is echter bugged, je zal gewoon met normale sneak speed sluipen) Locaties Het is te vinden in drie stukken in de X-13 onderzoeksfaciliteit. Een deel in elk van de drie laboratoria in de eerste hal na het binnenkomen van de faciliteit. Trivia Het onderzoek voor het pak ging onder de naam Project Blue Blood. Het lijkt erop dat de oprichting van dit pak was gebaseerd op de Chinese Stealth Armor. Dit kan in de X-13 testfaciliteit worden gezien als men naar de mannequins ziet die de prototypes dragen. Echter, terwijl het hoofdstuk op de mannequins wordt gezien, is er geen hoofdstuk aan het pak of als een apart item bevestigd. In tegenstelling tot de prototype medic power armor van Fallout 3, is de Med-X afgegeven door het pak normale, verslavende Med-X. Stimpaks die door het pak worden gebruikt, worden niet beïnvloed door de speler zijn Medicine vaardigheid. Het pak waarschuwt altijd voor een actief Pip-Boy-licht als je sluipt. In de normale modus, als de gezondheid van de drager laag is, zal het pak stapsgewijs continu aansturen totdat de gezondheid een voldoende niveau bereikt. In de Hardcore-modus controleert het pak om te zien of er eerst gezondheidseffecten zijn. zo niet, zal het een Stimpak geven. Als je het pak van een Companion haalt, speelt het nog steeds een audiocommentaar alsof de persoon het had gedragen. Soms als de drager sterft, kan het pak wanhopig Stimpaks injecteren om de speler in leven te houden, tot geen soelaas. Als de Koerier de Robobrains in de faciliteit doodt, kan het pak hierop reageren: "That's a shame. Normally, those units would help defend the facility in case of an attack". De computer geintegeerd dit pak heeft de neiging om sarcastisch te zijn, met name wanneer het Pip-Boy-licht wordt ingeschakeld wanneer de Koerier sluipt, en een ondeugende kant heeft beweren dat het tijd is om te vechten, zelfs als er geen (meer) vijanden zijn. Dit wordt in zekere zin gedeeld met Raul Tejada. Soms vraagt de computer de drager: "Do you like me?" Achter de scenes De boordcomputer wordt ingesproken door Qore-gastvrouw Veronica Belmont, die ook Light Switch 01 en 02 stemt, en de originele onveranderde stem van Christine Royce.